


Basorexia

by InkyKinky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sex with a stranger, Smut, jeanmarco, sex at a bus stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyKinky/pseuds/InkyKinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>1. basorexia</b><br/>(noun)<br/>1. an <b>overwhelming</b> urge to neck or kiss<br/>2. a strong craving or hunger for <b>kissing</b></p>
<p> (adjective) -basorexic<br/>I’m overwhelmed <b>with</b> basorexia everytime I’m around you"</p>
<p>Sometimes, Marco couldn't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basorexia

**Author's Note:**

> This was just because why the heck not. I actually posted it on [tumblr](http://inkykinky.tumblr.com/post/83623837651/basorexia) but thought I could have it here as well.
> 
> Please, don't go to (random) people and just do what Marco does, this is not very consensual, please just don't. Just don't randomly kiss people when you're drunk.

Marco was really drunk. Like reeeeally drunk for his standards.

Of course he could still walk straight without much reeling over the place, his language was still under control and not very slurred, though. Yet, he somehow managed to be completely unsensible in his actions, as reckless as a Marco can be. And then just over there, across the place at the bus stop stood this goddamn good-looking Mr Handsome (a name he got from Marco two days ago as he saw him the third time waiting at the very bus stop he was standing at now), with his two toned hair, muscular body (at least Marco assumed him being muscular), light hazel eyes, and sharp features. Marco couldn’t stop examining him further. Luckily, the place contained some big trees behind which Marco lurked, taking another sip from the sparkling wine bottle Connie had pressed into his hand.

By now it was empty, Marco strengthened his posture, let the bottle slide to the ground and headed the bus stop with determined steps. Luckily, it was evening, and no one except Mr Handsome stood there. Marco crossed the tiny piece of street curving around the trees and hopped on the sidewalk, next to the other man. Boy. Whatever.

The other man looked at him, acknowledging his presence, but suddenly, they were so close, Mr Handsome’s lips parted very slightly, and Marco gave in the urge he had been fighting for the entire evening. He looked the other man straight in the eye, let his hand slip quickly into Mr Handsome’s two-toned hair, and leaned towards him, crushing their lips together. The other man instantly answered the kiss, letting Marco’s tongue enter his mouth. It was an extremely sloppy kiss, wet and rough, either tongue fighting for dominance. Marco felt the heat exploding in his whole body, the blood rushing through his veins either way down his crotch and up to his cheeks, he could not but feel horny, extremely horny, he wanted to push the other man against the glass of the shelter and fuck him so hard, so rough as though there was no tomorrow.

He could feel how the stranger pressed their bodies together, brushing his hands through Marco’s dark brown hair and along the slightly taller man’s neck. Marco felt a shiver down his spine. _Oh God_ , it was so _good_. He could feel how his jeans became soon too tight, and every touch close to his very sensitive groins made him even hornier than he already was. He wasn’t aware of anything but the guy who now pressed him against the glass panel of the shelter. Marco could feel something hard rubbing against his cock, noticing that the other guy had also popped a boner. The motions of the other’s circulating hips made Marco whimper into Mr Handsome’s mouth, he almost couldn’t breath anymore because of the friction down in his jeans.

Marco was extremely dizzy because of all this stimulation, now the other’s hand had found its way along Marco’s chest, kneting the muscles around the nipples, tracing down his stomach, sliding towards his back into his boxers, cupping his arse. Marco was only panting, this boy definitely knew which buttons to push, and then Marco let slip a moan since Mr Handsome had placed his knee between Marco’s thighs.

'Hah,' panted Marco as they parted their lips shortly, after which the other man tailed down his neck with his red and swollen lips. He nibbled at Marco's earlobe that Marco now screamed, trying to find halt at the glass panel with his shaking hands. His eyes rolled back, his spine aching only causing more friction around his dick while the free hand of the other man started massaging Marco's chest.

His thoughts all fuzzy and hot, Marco suddenly noticed the freedom of his dick since the other had unzipped his jeans and now was crawling into his boxers to - _OH MY GOD_.

Marco felt the long hard strokes, how the thumb slid over his cock’s head, over the slit spilling with pre-cum. His legs became extremely weak, he slipped into another wet, sloppy kiss, they panted into each other’s mouth, exchanging salvia on a high amount, every now and then a string ran down their lips. It was all so incredibly hot and dizzy and just too much to handle, the pace of the other’s hand around his cock fastened, the heat increased, just a few strokes more -

Marco came on the other’s hand, the stranger smiled against Marco’s lips as he felt the wet ribbons on his hand. Their mouths parted from the kiss, Marco shakily tried not to just collapse on the paved ground, the other licked up all Marco’s cum from his hand, smirking. Then he tug Marco’s half-hard dick back into his boxers and closed his jeans properly. Marco observed him with half-closed eyes, still very exhausted.

'That was some fun,' said the other, planting a small kiss on Marco's lips.

'I-I'm sorry, I usually don't do this, I just-'

'Shht,' the slightly smaller boy hushed him, 'don't apologise'

'I'm sorry, sometimes I - I have basorexia,' Marco confessed though through all the kisses the other planted on his face.

'Everybody has it every now and then,' he said, again smirking _incredibly sexy_ , 'by the way, I'm Jean.'

'M-Marco,' Marco spluttered shyly, realising what he had just done. In public. With a stranger.

'The bus doesn't seem to come tonight,' murmured Jean in his deep raspy voice, sending shivers down Marco's spine again, 'and I still have a small problem down there'

He nodded towards his own dick, still kept into those extremely tight skinny jeans. It really yelped for release. Marco smiled sleepily, gripping Jean by his wrist and pulled him across the street into the circle of big old trees. He pushed Jean against a tree and let his fingers glide down this really muscular (see, he was right) body, along Jean’s trousers’ edge, undoing the zipper and shoving down the other man’s jeans including his pants, unleashing Jean’s errection. Marco knelt down, Jean looked at him questioning.

'Well, sometimes I can't help myself,' Marco grinned and planted the first kiss on Jean's dick's head.

**Author's Note:**

> This was like the very first smut I ever wrote. This is a car crash.  
> Ugh.


End file.
